Didn't You Know?
by Kouryou Sanomi
Summary: Remus and Sirius have something very, er, serious to tell Harry. Why do they get the feeling he already knows? [Warning! Slash! SBRL ] [complete]


Author's note: My first Harry Potter fic! Whoo hoo! Go me! Inspired by all the Remus + Sirius fics that have them tell Harry about their "relationship." But, come on; are they not the most adorable couple in HP history? Wait, I take that back. ^.;;; I'm sure you other people have other pairings preferable... 

Disclaimer! Harry Potter NOT OWNED BY ME! J.K. Rowling has the pleasure of that... *sigh*

~~~~~~~~~

Didn't You Know?

By Sanomi

~~~~~~~~~

It would have been funny, really, if the whole thing wasn't so serious. For the first time since Harry's parents died, Harry would have a home where people cared for him. Ok, not so much as a home but a flat, but that was wonderful compared to the Dursleys. And it's not as if Harry, Sirius, and Remus took up all that much space.

Yes, Sirius. Harry's godfather. The escaped convict. Although he was now a free man. Really, it was lucky for them that Voldemort didn't care at all about the survival rate of his followers. Even going to far as to provoke Peter, aka Wormtail, to get his revenge against Harry by-- of all things-- using his animagi powers to sneak into Harry's dorm and try to poison him.

Needless to say, he was caught. And with the use of some veritaserum... Harry was joyful enough to kiss Snape and not give a damn.

So he was treated to a 'Home Sweet Home' sort of thing. With all the bad things that had happened in all three of their lives, this was heaven. 

But that's not what was so funny.

As it happens, Sirius and Remus were in the living room with Harry. Trying to tell him something supposedly very important.

"H-Harry, well--you know that I--Remus and I, I should say-- I mean... That is to say..." Sirius said articulately. Remus put a hand on his knee, offering support, and Padfoot automatically covered it with his own.

Harry tried not to smile, feeling pretty certain he knew what the two wizards were trying to say.

"Harry... You know that Sirius and I... We're close," Remus started.

"Best friends, right?" Harry said innocently, hiding a smirk. "Like me and Ron."

"Yes, like you and Ron-- I mean, not exactly like that. Unless you two--" Sirius stammered, blushing slightly. "You know you can tell me anything, Harry, I'm your godfather."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You guys are doing a worse job coming out then I did!"

"Yes, well, it's not the same thing--wait-wha?" 

"What are you saying?" Moony finished for him.

"Come on guys, it's obvious."

"What do you mean?" Sirius said apprehensively.

"Only that you two are the most obvious couple since Hermione and Ron. We were betting on the day you two would finally get together. I won," he added with a smirk.

"You... knew?" Remus apparently found that hard to grasp. "You knew all along? But--what do you mean 'we'? Who else knows?"

Harry started counting on his fingers. "Me, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Percy, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Hagrid, Prof. Dumbledore and McGonagall, um... Lee and Seamus, I think. I'm not sure about Dean, but he'll figure it out soon too."

Sirius gaped at him like a goldfish out of water. "So--basically everyone knows. And none of you had the decency to tell me so I didn't have to worry myself sick about telling?!"

Harry ducked his head, abashed. "Thought it was kinda funny... I'm sorry, Sirius."

Padfoot ran a hand through his hair. "S'okay, just... don't leave me in the dark, will ya? I'm still new to this parenting thing and I need all the help I can get."

Remus snorted softly. "I seem to remember someone wanting six kids when he left Hogwarts."

"Reeeemus..." Sirius whined. "I was *drunk*!"

"I'm sure you guys have a lot to talk about," Harry said hastily. "I'll just go up to my room, ok?" Without waiting for an answer he scooted off the couch and shot up the stairs to said room.

Remus watched him go with a bemused smile on his face. "He's just like James."

Sirius snorted. "No kidding. Turns tail and runs at any sight of a couple squabbling."

"Yes..." The other man smiled softly in remembrance.

"Hey... Do you think Harry will bother us for a while?"

"Not for an hour, at least, why do you ask?" His eyebrows shot up as Sirius leered suggestively. "Padfoot!"

"Yes... Moony?" Sirius replied in seductive throaty murmur.

"You'll never change..."

"Of course! Would you have me any other--mmmphf!"

~~~~~~~~~

fin


End file.
